Kogasa
"Stop. I'm going to say this right now: How DARE you say "congratulations?" After all of that shit, I don't want your congratulations." Kogasa was a Player from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. He is Taiki's older brother, and is the eldest brother of three boys. He is also one of Jean's pseudo-children, despite his hesitance towards regarding Jean as his father figure. This page is in GREAT NEED OF UPDATING. Please literally uppercut Cin for more details on Kogasa until they can kick their own ass into finally finishing this page. (If you are here for Week 11 page numbers, please scroll down to the comments section.) Appearance Kogasa is a fair skinned boy with fiery orange-red hair and hazel eyes. A pair of glasses sit on the bridge of his nose, and are often just a little bit crooked due to his rough treatment of them. A scar that had been slashed diagonally across the bridge of his nose could be seen underneath his glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped gash across his left cheek could be clearly seen on his face as well. Week 11 (Pre-Entry Fee) Kogasa was a five foot tall boy who had large round glasses and several bandages littered along his body, including his knees, fingers, and especially his face. His orange hair was a greatly disheveled mess that ended at his neck... for the most part; two stray pieces of hair framed his face from behind his head, and one greater strand of hair sprouted along where his hair parted. A bandage covered the scar - which, back then, was a true cut - on his nose, and a thick gauze with medical tape covered the gash along his left cheek. Both injuries stung him when touched. Kogasa had a bright yellow raincoat with matching yellow rain boots. He had a plain black T-shirt and navy pants hidden underneath the raincoat. Kogasa carried around a backpack that was faded green in color, though one strap has been replaced with a plain strip of brown leather. His backpack had school supplies, an umbrella - his psyche during the game - and a soccer ball in it. It also had turtle food in it before he gave it to Pippin. Winter Outfit Pippin bought Kogasa a black winter coat with white fur trimmings as the weather transitioned from fall coolness to winter chilliness. Coupled with red pants, black winter boots, white gloves, and an orange scarf, he was better equipped for the week thanks to her. Week 11 (Entry Fee) Kogasa's entry fee made him look like a teenager, seemingly reflecting his intellectual maturity. His hair had been cut into an underfade with a messy mop of hair at the top of his head, and his round glasses were replaced with slim oval-shaped ones. The winter coat et al that Pippin gave to Kogasa months before the game became his older self's default clothing. His backpack from before the game also carried over to his newer appearance during Week 11. Finally, the bandages that littered his body carried over to his teenaged look; the cuts on his face, particularly the one covered by thick medical gauze, stung upon contact. -- Oh, and he was six feet tall and had a deeper voice. He was pretty good looking. Several parties can confirm this, namely Jean and Yasumu. Week 13 Kogasa, who was exclusively viwiting Amaryllis in Cat's Cradle during the week, wore his raincoat over his school uniform. Said uniform consisted of a brown sweater over a white dress shirt, with black pants. I mean, I'm pretty sure he looked like this. Anyway, the most important part of this is that Kogasa's wild hair had since been tamed into a neck-length style with his hair parting at the center. His bangs framed his face, and a single, holy ahoge sprouted from the back of his head. Week 14 Kogasa wore a pink apron over a white dress shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. This was his work outfit during his time as a shopkeeper for Ribbonshades. Week 15 Kogasa wore his school uniform most days. His hair had gotten a little bit longer since Week 14. Other Notes * During Kogasa's time in the Underground, Kogasa was drawn with dot-like eyes. In chat, his /me text jokingly used descriptions and emojis that emphasized his "tiny, hollow dot-like eyes." After winning the game and becoming thirteen, Kogasa was drawn with regular eyes. * Prior to Week 15, Kogasa was depicted with having a small heart in the highlights of his hair. After Week 15 - specifically, after Valentine's Day - Kogasa's eyes began adopting heart-shaped highlights in his eyes on occasion. The meaning behind this is not as obvious as one thinks. Personality -- WIP BUT -- Kogasa is an amiable yet introverted boy who has been doing his best to reach out to others, thanks to the game he played. Socially awkward and slow on picking up certain types of social cues, Kogasa is far from the sharpest kid in Shibuya when it comes to reading others sometimes. He has a short temper when it comes to handling people who are not friendly nor relaxed right off of the bat, but he has the willingness to give others multiple chances towards earning his friendship. If he gets irritated or angered by somebody for too long, Kogasa may develop a lasting dislike towards them; he holds grudges and keeps them, even after the person in question amends what they have done. Those who get past the boy's prickly exterior are met with a loyal, honest, and friendly boy who would put his life on the line for those he loves most. Kogasa is a strongly family oriented individual, and those who are especially close to him are people that he would defend until the end of time. Pre Week 11 Kogasa was a formal and slightly snobbish boy with a large brain. He was ready to dive into complicated mathematics and theories for small things, and he got stressed out when he found himself faced with too much adversary. Constantly trying to prove himself, Kogasa was arrogant and stubborn in the middle of arguments; he was the first to bolt when he felt too worked up to answer anything anymore. While candid and quick to comment on things, Kogasa offered support to others who tend to be quieter. While selfless in practice, Kogasa reserve d certain ideals for himself, particularly his concepts of independence and maturity; though, while insistent on being able to support himself, he didn't like to be alone. Other Notes Other notable behaviors Kogasa exhibits are: * Kogasa likes being patted and held by people he feels close to. With strangers, acquaintances, and even friends, he displays distaste when touched - especially if said gestures are childish, such as having his head petted. * In addition to the above note: he is comfortable with holding hands, otherwise making constant physical contact, with people he feels especially close to. So far, this is exclusively towards his little brothers, Sayoko, Des, and Amaryllis. * Kogasa began to take an interest in English during Week 11. By Week 13-ish, he was able to comprehend spoken English sentences; by pre-Week 15, he is able to have nearly full conversations in English. His English writing has been slowly improving as well. * Kogasa has several notable nervous ticks that he resorts to when under pressure, including but not limited to: removing his glasses (roughly) and cleaning them (aggressively), running a hand through his hair, pulling at his hair, scratching at his cheeks or the back of his neck, and tugging at his sleeves if he is wearing long sleeves. * During Week 11, Kogasa had a bad habit of saying words that were approximately close to other words that he meant to say. This resulted in a variety of funny and awkward situations - most of which are saved by Sayoko or others who correct his words near immediately after making a verbal blunder. * Kogasa loves turtles. Honestly? Get yourself a man who stares lovingly at you the same way Kogasa stares at turtles. * Kogasa's favorite food is hamburger, and his favorite drink is caramel mocha latte. For a good while before and during Week 11, Kogasa drank black coffee in order to assert his maturity, despite disliking how bitter it tasted. History Pre-Game Kogasa was the first son of two parents - his mother and father - and lived in a small house in Village all his life. His parents adored him, but were insistent on giving him as great of a life as they could manage. This was especially the case for Kogasa's father, whose pride in his son also made him push the boy to do as much as the child possibly could. Finding the attention and challenges that his father provided to be fun, Kogasa did his best in all that he did in order to be a boy that his father could be proud in. Kogasa would not be alone for long, however, as the Hiraokas had another addition to the family: Taiki. The newest child in the family had mixed reactions; Kogasa's mother, who had always adored her first son, now had her attention divided between two boys; and Kogasa's father showed interest in Taiki for a short span of time before returning to Kogasa and giving him his time and care. Kogasa, at first, followed his father's lead and paid the new child little mind at first. After a few weeks, however, Kogasa's curiosity towards the boy lead him to spend time with the small child, and Kogasa came to love his new baby brother quickly. Kogasa's life had been busy but happy since then; days spent in school, learning about the world, playing sports with his friends - particularly soccer - and coming home to do homework and care for his little brother was a routine that he cherished. His life became all the better when his mother brought home one more brother to call his own - Nori. With two little brothers to watch over, Kogasa, Taiki and Nori became a close trio. However, that happiness was not meant to last. Tensions between Kogasa's mother and father began to rise a few months after Nori was born. There had been hushed arguments between the two late at night that Kogasa had eavesdropped upon by mistake; his father was becoming displeased with how things were, and his mother insisted that the two of them were only doing what they could. Kogasa's father, while finding that he was happy about their family, was distressed about their financial situation - something that was quickly deteriorating. Kogasa didn't understand what the two were talking about at first - but after a few nights where the same conversation took place, with each one sounding more exhausted and exasperated than the last, Kogasa felt that he had to do something in order to help his mother and father. Taking things upon himself, Kogasa researched the things his parents mentioned during their talks and was able to come up with a shocking truth about his parents; His mother and father were both impoverished people who were unable to find jobs that could sustain either of them for long. The Hiraokas were a poor family that was not going to get better any time soon, and having to support five people in a single household was going to become a miracle if they did not do something about it soon. Kogasa, having barely becoming a preteen when he made this discovery, firmly decided that he would do everything he could to keep his family together... Before Death Kogasa spent at least a year (TO BE CONFIRMED;;) overworking himself, learning sciences and mathematics well beyond his grade level at an alarming rate, and sacrificed his family and fun time to the academic gods. His family situation worsened, he lost his friends in school, and his little brothers were left clinging to what remained of his social side as Kogasa pushed himself to his limits day after day. During this time, and in response to the growing hostility between his mother and father, Kogasa's mother had the three boys stay with a babysitter from the start of the day to the end of it, keeping the trio away from home and far from the falling out that was happening at home. As Kogasa got acquainted with the babysitter, she offered her turtle, Shimimamoto, to the Hiraoka boys as a pet to call their own. Shimimamoto soon became one of Kogasa's last friends before death, as the boy cared for the turtle in between long studying sessions and enjoyed the little reptile's company. Days working back to back on schoolwork, independent research, and eventually taking college courses online through his babysitter's computer, began to take a toll on Kogasa as they progressed. He became irritable and lost most semblances of social etiquette, and started becoming more abrasive with his peers due to his lack of sleep and their lack of understanding towards him. His health deteriorated; he had to get glasses, which dismayed him greatly, when stress began to make him near-sighted; and due to his carelessness, Kogasa frequently got into accidents that resulted in numerous cuts and gashes across his face and body. These were all things he was willing to endure, however. The sooner he became intelligent, got to highschool and college, and got a good job, the better his family would be, right? That one truck in Shibuya on that dark, rainy and brooding October day could say otherwise. Pre Week 11 Kogasa was aggressively shot out of the static and awoke in Shibuya after Week 10's conclusion. While he was bewildered by his new surroundings and by the rules of the Underground, as provided by Kei and Pippin, Kogasa was especially rattled by the fact that he had work due in the RG and had no means to turn it all in. Greatly distressed by the prospect of his intellectual pursuits stagnating, the boy sought to make up for lost time by mathematically and scientifically picking apart the Underground. During his time researching, Kogasa met Sayoko, Des, Kaito, Weiss, Pippin, Daichi, Jean, Carel, William and Amaryllis. Sayoko - his future partner during the Game - was somebody that he was able to get along with and considered them to be a friendly person. The two of them spoke to each other often, and Sayoko looked out for him as he approached Underground matters that interested him. He found their company to be likeable and enjoyable - however, he was displeased whenever they treated him like a child, namely the times they fixed his glasses or corrected his words. This behavior prevented him from feeling any deeper connection to them besides a shallow friendship. Des, Kaito, Weiss and Pippin were amiable Reapers who affected his Game in the future. Des was a patient friend to Kogasa, and even managed to pry his attention away from his research long enough for him to get to know others before he went on a two month hiatus; Kaito, who was as outwardly prickly as Kogasa, was considered good company despite the way the two of them debated with each other; Weiss allowed Kogasa to lodge in Fly High, Swim Deep, and even gave him food during his stay; and Pippin let him balance her checks and gave him winter clothing for the Game. Daichi, another Player, was a friendly person to Kogasa, but the older boy's nervous and reckless actions set off Kogasa's more arrogant side easily. In order to help Daichi adjust to the Underground as quickly as possible, he forced the boy to sit down and learn about the Game's rules. This proved to be a bad first impression to Jean, an Officer Reaper who Kogasa came to dislike at first; Kogasa found his forward actions to be distasteful. The boy countered Jean physically and verbally with each thing the man said, and he actively called Jean "garbage" and other names. Kogasa also found Jean's watchful eye over the Players to be data that counteracted the "ruthless" nature of other Reapers. Finally, Kogasa witnessed William's re-introduction to the UG as a Replayer; and while Kogasa silently wished William luck for his success in the game, his opinion on William's sister, Amaryllis, was far from the highest one. Finding her to be dependent upon others and meek despite her and she being the same age, Kogasa held his tongue around her and ignored her as best as he could. While researching the Underground offered him insight on the Game's mechanics and eased his worries, Kogasa's research displeased plenty of Reapers and Officers. Kei, especially, was alarmed by Kogasa's research when the boy somehow crafted a formula that could have unbalanced the UG. Kogasa's research was confiscated, to the boy's dismay. Word of his actions reached as many people as possible, including Yasumu and Lee. While the former had been impressed, the latter was especially displeased. An argument between Lee and Kogasa caused the boy to throw a fit; Kogasa was positive that everybody was angry with him because he was a child, and that people did not see him for the intelligent adult-like person he truly was. Despite Yasumu's attempts to rationally talk to the boy, Kogasa backed off and ran away, claiming that if adults found being alone to be the easiest way out, he would rather be alone. Between his argument with Yasumu and the last time he was spotted before Week 11 began, Kogasa progressively battled with unimpressed Reapers of all types as his abrasive nature prevented him getting along with others. For a while, only Sayoko and Des were Kogasa's true friends, and were people he relaxed around; everyone else was met with an angered boy who treated every encounter like a fight. He was particularly aggressive towards Jean, whose behavior confused and angered Kogasa. This was amended with Carel's help, as she was able to get Kogasa to understand Jean's stance on the Game, and the relationship between Reapers and Players according to her and Jean's experiences, thus granting Kogasa a perspective that lead him to seek Jean out for forgiveness. Kogasa asked Jean to help him with the Game that was to come, and Jean agreed to do so, further stating that he was proud of Kogasa. Flustered but pleased with this development, Kogasa proceeded to hole himself up in Fly High, Swim Deep for two whole months as he learned physics in its entirety. Thanks, Kei, for giving him that textbook-- Week 11 Week 11 took place between February 16th to the 22nd, 2015. Day 0 was February 15th, 2015. Kogasa began the week with pins #035 Frantic, #046 Strong 'n Proud, #073 Impact Warning, and #155 Fiery Spirit, Spirited Fire. This week? was honestly? such a mental trip? I forget stuff about it immediately after reading it because of reasons-- fhskjdfhasdf. Please have this really crappy summary in the mean time: Act Zero (Day 0) Kogasa was forced out of Fly High, Swim Deep in order to participate in Day 0. He met many of the Players and a few Reapers, and had a tame Day 0 overall. However, Kogasa overheard Sayoko's bet with Kei a little bit, and he couldn't help but feel concerned for them. Due to his minimal knowledge on their situation, however, he only felt it best to reassure them that they had control over their own decisions, and that he believed in them. When Sayoko claimed that they, themselves, didn't believe him, he countered that he would believe for them. (Did this happen Day 0?? I forget. I gotta go back-) Kogasa never expected what would happen to him next. Act One: Frantic (D1 - D2) Kogasa's entry fee caused him to change appearance. No longer was he a little twelve year old boy; Kogasa had become a teenager that towered over most of the Week 11 cast, with a lean, muscular build and deeper voice to match. As the Player pool despaired and panicked over their entry fees, Kogasa was elated - he finally looked close to his mental age, and was persuaded that people would no longer treat him like a child now that he really wasn't one. However, such a shift never happened. While he was much more conversational and sure of himself because of his new appearance, Kogasa's abrasiveness remained, and he struggled to see eye to eye with those who did not share his enthusiasm. Left in turmoil over the fact that things really hadn't changed, Kogasa wondered what the real problem was. If looking what his real self didn't make others see him for what he was, then what could it possibly be? Act Two: Strong 'N Proud (D3 - D5) Kogasa overheard a conversation between Kei, Kaito and Takumi in regards to Players who should live or die. Kei made eye contact with Kogasa as he referred to a male Player who was guaranteed to lose; with Kaito and Takumi agreeing upon the sentiment, Kogasa was convinced that he was the Player who they were talking about. This knowledge, coupled with the conditions of Sayoko's bet, made Kogasa think that he was playing a doomed game the entire time, upsetting the boy and making him dislike Kei even more. In truth, Kei was talking about a Player named Hana. A misunderstanding with Hana caused Kogasa to give the boy the cold shoulder as Kogasa focused on what he needed to do in order to win. After a few days, Kogasa and Hana were able to amend, and the two exchanged psyches in order to further fix their friendship; Hana got to use Kogasa's umbrella, which acted like a dull katana upon transformation, and Kogasa wielded Hana's hat, which simply became a boomerang-esque fighting weapon upon tossing it at a target. Hana got erased, shaking Kogasa to the core. Kogasa kept Hana's hat; since then, the hat became a shield for Kogasa to use alongside his umbrella-sword. After a talk with Yasumu and Sayoko, Kogasa manage to collect his bearings and press on into the week... Act Three: Broken Heart (D6 - D7) A talk with Retro revealed Kogasa's reasoning behind his behavior and made him realize the true meaning behind his fee. The boy voiced this for Ethan and the Players to hear later on during Day 6, after Juste's erasure; while Kogasa strove to be an adult and looked nearly like one, imitating adult-like behaviors and going for pursuits well above his age did not make him an adult. Rather, what he needed to learn was maturity. After an exhausting fight with Jean and Kaito that could have ended with Jean's erasure, Kogasa and Sayoko quietly comforted each other as they waited for Day 7 to approach - or, so Kogasa had hoped. Kei approached the two in order to wish them both luck on the following day. Having become fed up with Kei, Kogasa gave the man a verbal thrashing based off of the misunderstanding he had earlier that week. Once Kei clarified that it was not Kogasa he wanted to see erased but Hana, Kogasa lost the rest of his reserve for the Composer and openly displayed his hatred towards the man whenever possible. With Ethan's defeat and the award ceremony that followed, Kogasa stopped Kei from congratulating him in order to verbally thrash the Composer one last time. Kei, who was impressed with Kogasa's growth, offered him two things: ascension, and a wish. Kogasa rejected ascension, as it would ultimately do nothing for him nor his family in the RG. However, for the wish, Kogasa negotiated with Kei and used it on Juste's replayerdom, granting his senpai a second chance to play while having his entry fee returned. Kogasa chose to go back to life without so much thanking Kei. Like, seriously: screw that guy. Post Week 11 Kogasa went home, dropped his intensive studies in favor of going for his dream clubs - soccer and kendo, the latter of which being a direct response to his sword-fighting style in Week 11 - and committed his free time towards raising his brothers. With Jean, Sayoko, Amaryllis, and others' help, the Hiraokas were given steadier grounds to recover and rebuild upon. Week 12 While not a part of the week, Kogasa donated Hana's hat to the base of the memorial, making it the pole's first official prayer upon it's establishment. Week 13 While not a part of the week, Kogasa visited Cat's Cradle as a morale boost for Amaryllis. Pre-Week 14 WAS THIS WHEN ULFRIC MESSED AMA UP??? OR WAS THIS AFTER WEEK 14?? BECAUSE KOGASA WAS A BIG CONCERN Week 14 Kogasa shopkept with Carel and Jean in Ribbonshades as he looked out for Noriko, who had died recently. He wanted to be there to help her. He and Ama also talked/flir??ted????? Pre-Week 15 TAIKI DIED AND SO DID KOGA'S SOUL Week 15 Kogasa was banned from talking to Taiki due to his brother's request, and he was one whole entire worry. Post Week 15 A day after the week ended, Kogasa and Amaryllis were taken to Jean's apartment in order to greet a sleepy Taiki. Both teenagers were relieved to see him in the RG once more, and had a demi-emotional reunion as a greatly injured Jean bleeded in the background. It was an experience. A day later, Kogasa stayed home in order to keep Taiki company as the younger boy returned home. A few days following Taiki's return, Taiki pushed Kogasa into telling Amaryllis his true feelings via a date with her on Valentine's Day. While nervous, Kogasa obliged; losing Taiki made him realize that he had little control of anything that happened in the RG, and that he needed to appreciate the people that were in his life while they stayed by him. Kogasa went on a date with Amaryllis the night of Valentine's Day. The two went to a cafe and had dessert together, where Kogasa awkwardly but sincerely thanked Amaryllis for her patience and kindness towards him. After exiting the cafe and asking Amaryllis if she wanted to go anywhere else, she led him to the secret garden that she kept full of flowers she grew from the seeds her mother left behind; the girl questioned aloud whether or not her mother would be proud of her. Moved by Amaryllis' dedication and care for the garden, and further falling in love with her fortitude and kindness, Kogasa held her cheek and told her that she had become a girl any mother would be proud of. Amaryllis had moved in to hug the boy, only to move too quickly and kiss him instead. While Kogasa was caught by surprise and reacted accordingly, he found himself laughing about being unprepared for his first kiss. He was able to kiss her properly after bringing home that night, and went home feeling as if he was on cloud nine. Taiki Hiraoka never celebrated so hard in all eleven years of his fucking life. As Taiki returned to a regular RG life, the younger boy made an aggressive push towards moving the Hiraokas to Shibuya. After a few days of discussion between all of the Hiraokas on the matter, their mother decided that she would get things arranged for the move. Kogasa covered the mathematics and costs for the move in order to free up the technicalities of things for his mother, and Taiki and Nori excitedly prepared their things in the mean time. A few days going into the moving plan and following Kogasa's date with Amaryllis, the boy approached the memorial and spotted the photograph of Kei pinned onto it. Feeling that he needed to get over his deep-seated hatred of Kei in order to become a better person "for family, friends, and Amaryllis," Kogasa left a bitter prayer for Kei at the pole before returning home that night. Relationships Taiki Taiki is Kogasa's younger brother. He'S SO PROUD OF HIM AND WORRIES OVER HIM LIKE PLS TAIKI YOU JUST GOT OUT OF SHIBUYAS GAME I AM FRET Nori Nori is Kogasa's youngest brother. The child Kogasa new before death differed from the one he encountered after it, but Nori was still the same bright-minded little brother Kogasa loved all the same. Nori, after Week 11, developed a penchant for saying abrupt, humorous things while keeping a straight face; while Kogasa is easily baffled by this new development, he is happy that Nori seemed to find fun in new, unexpected ways. Sayoko Sayoko was Kogasa's partner, and is unquestionably his closest friend. He adores them with every bit of his being. YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL WRITE MORE HERE SOON Amaryllis A girl who was a Reaper during his Week, and is now the most important girl in his life. Kogasa has a hard time putting his feelings for Amaryllis into words; he adores her for her strong will, her bravery, and her immense amount of caring over others. He is also afraid for her; the Underground was a harsh and unfair place, and there was only so much he could do for her as an RGer. With all of the horrors she had undergone, Kogasa could only hope that he could be somebody Amaryllis could turn to when she needed somebody who believed in her - for he believes in her with his whole heart. KogAma: The Movie: Initially seeing her as somebody who was weak and who heavily depended upon others, Kogasa came to understand why Amaryllis acted the way she did upon learning about her life in America. A friendship, and a growing fondness, formed between the two as the week concluded and the pair kept in contact. From being a great friend, to being a favorite amongst his little brothers, to continuously offering the Hiraokas her support, Kogasa came to like her greatly. Kogasa's younger brother, Taiki, gradually pushed Kogasa towards liking Amaryllis as the girl in question seemed to fall for Kogasa; the boy in question was oblivious to what was happening. The boy wasn't made aware of Amaryllis' feelings towards him until late December of 2015, wherein the two exchanged gifts for Christmas and Amaryllis kissed his cheek underneath some mistletoe. Unable to register what had occurred, Kogasa ran away; as he consulted Sayoko for advice, he learned that Amaryllis had a crush on him. Kogasa hesitated to face Amaryllis for six months afterwards as he sorted through his own feelings. JDI, Kogasa. Upon Amaryllis finally confessing to him post Week 13, Kogasa told her that he cared a lot about her, but left his feelings out to be ambiguous as he prompted that the two remained friends. Trying his best to keep such grounds as that, the boy did his best to run away again, only for him to trip and realize that Kei was watching. Enraged, Kogasa's verbal attack on the Composer caused him to let his true feelings out: he wanted to return his feelings for Amaryllis, but matters within the Realground prevented him from acting upon them. When Kei left, Amaryllis comforted Kogasa as he confessed his fears to her. Once he calmed down, the two walked back to Amaryllis' home hand in hand, and Kogasa promised that he would come back to his feelings towards her another day. Meanwhile, he wanted to spend days out with her in the future. Days were spent in school and in Shibuya where the two spent time together and helped each other with homework. This routine became a constant for Kogasa - one that he found happiness and comfort in, even if Amaryllis' presence flustered him and her horrible flirting, even more so. It was during this time that Kogasa really fell in love with her - like, literally nothing says one-way ticket to Kogasa's heart like mundane routines doing very normal things and slow-burning the romo out of this kid. Their routine was interrupted, however, with the news of Taiki's death and his admission into the Game Week 15. The two, devastated by this news, consoled each other as Taiki constantly texted the pair of his wellbeing. When Taiki won his game, came back to life, and went back to the Hiraokas, Taiki pushed Kogasa to finally confess to Amaryllis about his feelings on Valentine's Day. The rest is history. Kei The Composer during Kogasa's game, and a man that the boy loathes. One of the first things Kogasa learned about the Underground was Kei's leadership over it, and thus all of the negative aspects of the Players, the Reapers, the Game, and the trials Kogasa underwent before and during his week, reflected upon his view of the man. Kei didn't help Kogasa's opinion of him with his arrogant and pompous nature during those days, and he further cemented himself as a disgusting figure with Sayoko's bet. A misunderstanding that involved Kogasa eavesdropping upon Kei, Kaito and Takumi discussing which Players lived or not made Kogasa fear Kei - but once said misunderstanding was cleared, Kogasa had little reason to reserve himself around Kei any longer, and dropped all of his fears and formalities around the Composer as he openly expressed his hatred for the man. As of Kogasa's date with Amaryllis Valentine's Day 2017, Kogasa took a step back to consider himself as a person. Feeling that he had to let go of what held him back in order to be a better person for others, especially Amaryllis, he found a photograph of Kei pinned to the memorial and proceeded to vow that he would overcome his hatred of Kei. While he would never forgive Kei for all of the wrongdoings he had and hadn't committed, Kogasa is determined to push past his confusion and loathing if it meant that he could let Kei go. Juste A Player from Week 11, Juste is one of Kogasa's closest friends and is the boy's undeniable top-tiered senpai. Initially finding Juste to be a cool, if not loud, person, he reached out to Juste when the other Player doubted his strength. He was immediately drawn to Juste's presence and attitude straight afterwards, and began to look up to Juste as his senpai. Juste's erasure had shaken Kogasa greatly; as Kogasa was left with one of Juste's pins, Creepy Weepy Barrier, the pin itself seemed to manifest the remains of the Player's spirit during the Game Master fight, pushing Kogasa to keep on fighting and survive Ethan's onslaught. At the end of Week 11, Kogasa was offered the opportunity to have a wish granted by Kei. Thinking back upon Juste's erasure, Kogasa wished for Juste's replayerdom, granting Juste's voice back in the process. Juste came through at the end of Week 12 as a winner, and Kogasa had ever since become one of Juste's (most religious kouhai and) friend. * Kogasa has Juste's music downloaded onto his phone. Literally the boy could have downloaded his other idols into that dataspace, like Kyary Pamyu Pamyu or Capsule, but he loves Juste too much yo-- Jean Jean and Kogasa had a hard time seeing eye to eye at first. However, after Jean demonstrated how willing he was to encourage Player growth and offered Kogasa advice far more times than Kogasa could count, the boy had grown to the Reaper and began seeing him as somebody of great importance to him. He is eternally grateful to Jean for helping the Hiraokas out, and for taking care of his younger brothers when they needed him and Carel. While Kogasa feels very fondly for Jean, he hesitates to regard Jean as a father figure for himself due to his strong connection to his birth father. In addition, it's... weird... to date somebody who is a man's legal daughter... and call that man his dad, too............ RIP. Des A Reaper who looked out for Kogasa when he first entered the Underground, and had since been a friend to him. He appreciates her energy and optimism, even if it riled him up more times than he could count. He considers her to be one of his closest friends even after he won his game. Daichi A Player from Week 11, and one of Kogasa's closest friends. At first, Kogasa was irritated by Daichi's jumpy nature and his kleptomaniac tendencies. However, during the Week, Daichi not only challenged Kogasa's stubbornness and supported his strength, but he opened Kogasa up to new perspectives on problems. Daichi became one of the Players Kogasa fought for as the week progressed. William A Player from Week 11, and one of Kogasa's closest friends. William struck Kogasa as interesting as first, as the boy played the Game once and was allowed to play again thanks to Kei. He had seen William struggle with the effects of the fees that he had to deal with, and came to admire William's genuine bravery and overall resolve during the game. He lowkey unironically looks up to William as a senpai-esque figure but shhh. Aaand now he's dating his senpai's sister, what the f u d g e how does the world even WORK- Kaito A Reaper who Kogasa considers to be a friend. The two have had their banter and their differences, but ultimately Kogasa knows that he can count on Kaito for input that was honest - if not, roundabout. Noriko: Noriko is one of Kogasa's teammates in his soccer team. Her vast repertoire in sports, her skill in soccer, and her energetic dedication towards the things she approaches is very admirable to him, and he respects her greatly. He is greatly troubled by her death, especially since there is a chance that one of Tokyo's Games could claim her. At the moment, Kogasa doesn't know that Noriko has been accepted into Shibuya's Game as a Player. AND MORE, SUCH AS: Kin (fuck that guy), Takumi (from chilling Reaper to chill Reaper), Aiichirou (you were cool but?? Jean says you dont exist and Koga trusts his dad-not-dad so lol fuck you I guess), Yasumu (his rock, his sensei, his weird crossdressing mentor-), Lee (Yasumu's scary friend who is no longer scary?), Ritsuko/Retro (KINDRED SPIRIT 10/10 WOULD YEET AGAIN- wait wrong week), Sai (awkward bro) Trivia *Kogasa's headcanon voice is Naota from FLCL. * After Kogasa's entry fee was taken, he started sounding like this this person - singing/rapping included. * Kogasu's name translates to "fiery" or "scorching," while Kogasa translates to"little umbrella". His last name - Hiraoka - means "flat hill". * Kogasa is, apparently, a feminine name. Cin did not know this. No fucking wonder he liked being called Kogasu instead for a good while-- * Kogasa is the rat of the Chinese Zodiac crew. (He was initially the dog.) * Kogasa had a pet turtle named Mr. Shimimamoto. He calls the turtle Shimimamoto-sensei as well. * While Kogasa made his sibling's ages to be eight (Taiki) and three (Nori), these ages are incorrect; in Kogasa's original character concepts, Taiki was nine and Nori was five. Cin lost access to this document during the week and placed approximate ages. It was cloze enaf. Gallery Bbys First Concepts 1.png|Kogasa's initial concepts - part 1 Bbys First Concepts 2.png|Kogasa's initial concepts - part 2 Nessas Art Is the Hero We Deserve 2.png|Kogasa, Kei and Sayoko being cool-looking. (Even then, Koga disliked that dude's guts-) Nessas Art Is The Hero We Deserve 1.png|Look at these children who grew up too fast. W11 Ad P2.gif|Sayoko and Kogasa, featured in an ad for Week 11. Soft Koga Warm Koga.png|Kogasa's wintry outfit, provided by Pippin. W11 Koga Older Lineart.png|Lineart of Kogasa's enty-fee'd appearance. Goodbye W11 Jean.png|Jean's reaction to post-fee Kogasa. DES PLZ.png|Des. Koga loves you, Des, but. Des. DES. E4nuZwJ.png|A kid gets a haircut!! Kogasa you straight.png|Listening to voicemail from Amaryllis like... (also, hello, Taiki's first appearance ever.) Kogasa Is An Orange Starburst.png|A singular headshot of Kogasa. Hiraoka Brooos.png|Headshots of the Hiraoka brothers. Category:Week 11 Category:Players Category:Shopkeeper Category:Week 14